Whore
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Oneshot. Harry and Severus are in the middle of something when Draco catches them and decides to watch. WARNING: Rough sex, dirty talk, and swearing. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

WARNING: Rough sex, dirty talk, and swearing. Don't like? Then don't read. Simple.

Whore

Harry bent over the desk, making sure to spread his legs as the professor carefully stepped between them, and positioned his thick, hard cock at the Gryffindor's entrance.

Harry groaned as he felt the tip of Snape's cock against his pucker, ready to enter the moment that he was ready. He felt the leanness of Snape's body against his back, further pushing him into the desk, and making his erection rub against the smooth, hard, flat wood.

"Harry, what would you like me to do?"

Harry groaned at the double meaning behind the words. He tried to get his vocal cords to work, but all he could manage was a soft groan. He then felt the scarred hands embrace him, before a hand wrapped and squeezed lightly on his already leaking cock.

"Fuck me Sev! I want your cock in my arse, I want to feel your cum dripping out of my arse, I want to feel your fingers running up and down my shaft! Oh god, Sev, just fuck me already!"

Severus chuckled before bringing out his favourite 'toy' to use – the cock-ring. He gently tied in around Harry's reddened, hard flesh before shoving his fingers roughly into the hot, tight heat that was Harry. Harry screamed as the fingers poked and prodded, coming close to sweet spot, but never actually getting there.

Severus then got his other hand, and while Harry was trying to fuck himself on the fingers in his arse, Snape brought his hand down against the smooth, creamy skin.

There was a resounding 'thawck' around the room, before Harry screamed, begging for more, pleading that he had been a 'very naughty boy, and needed to be punished by his professor.' Snape brought his hand down, time after time, never hitting the same place twice in a row.

Severus pulled his fingers out of the heat, and stopped the smacking. He roughly turned the Gryffindor so that was laying on his back, looking up.

"Get on your fucking knees, and suck me like the whore you are."

Harry smirked before dropping to his knees, and pulling the long, hard cock towards his mouth. He had just licked the tip when Snape grabbed his hair, and thrust into his mouth before shouting, "I SAID SUCK ME, YOU STUPID WHORE, NOT LICK ME!"

Harry then started to deep-throat him before grabbing onto his low hanging balls and squeezing as hard as he could. Snape moaned loudly and started to thrust harder, faster into the boys silken heat before cumming, his hot creaming cum coating Harry's tongue and throat, forcing him to swallow.

"Sev… I really need to cum… Let me cum…. Please?" Harry asked

Snape sneered. "Your begging me? You really are a whore, Harry Potter." But never the less, he was hard, and Harry was ready.

Snape smiled at he thrust without warning into the waiting boy. There was a scream and Snape had just reached around the vibrating body to un-strap the cock-ring when there was a loud 'bang!' as the door smashed into the wall.

Standing in the doorway, was none other then the Draco Malfoy, wearing a horrified expression, mixed in with curiosity and lust.

Snape stopped what he was doing, but he didn't let go of Harry's pulsing dick, nor did he pull out of his arse. He simply looked at the young Malfoy and sneered.

"Are you going to stand there all day with the door open, or are you going to come in and watch? And maybe take care of your… little problem?"

The blonde stepped inside the classroom, smelling the sex in the air, and blushing, but closing the door all the same.

He quickly pulled a chair to the side of the desk to see all the angles, before pulling down his zip and dragging his already hard dick out, and starting to stoke it as Snape once again started to pound into the boy that was laying across the desk, panting and moaning and Snape ruthlessly pounded in and out of the tight hole, smacking and biting when he felt the need, or the want to do so.

Draco had started to fist and pull at his erection with force and just as Severus reached around and cupped Harry's balls, did he cum, as did the other student.

Severus placed a small kiss against the back of Harry's neck before jerking himself out of the hole.  
Harry gave a small squeak and tired to stand, but just ended up falling to the ground. Draco had laughed before tucking his spent dick back into his pants and leaving the two other wizards.

When Harry was able to stand, he got dressed, and cast a cleaning charm before blowing a kiss to Severus and leaving the room, trying to catch up with the blonde, but it was too late. There would be time for a quickie with him tomorrow after charms, Harry thought with a smile as he gently started to climb the stairs.

Fin.


End file.
